demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aikaterine/I think my dreams mean something...
Okay, two nights ago I had a dream, and I had prayed to Athena, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to send me a sign if I was their daughter, and my dream that night was this: I was sitting on a branch on a humoungously tall, old, dead tree overlooking the ocean in a forest and the tree was the tallest tree by far in the forest. There were two owls, a barn owl and a great horned owl, perched a few feet away from me on the same branch. I could just sense that they were whispering about the sky, which was perfetly cloudless, the sea, and I definitely could tell they were talking about me, too. They kept glancing back at me. And then the barn owl told the great horned owl something about fish, like there was a huge decrease of anchovies or something, and the great horned owls eyes widened to almost where it was covering its whole face, and then it looked at me like it was afraid of me or something, and then barn owl back at me, too, but it wasn't scared looking. It just looked at me. Then, last night, I prayed to Athena, Poseidon and Zeus to send me a sign I was their daughter, and I got an even weirder dream: I was at school in a crowded hallway when this short bird-bodied human-headed appeared and it transported me to this Camp Half Blood, except it was in the biggest hollowed out tree I'd ever seen, not that I see a lot of hollowed out trees, but then the weird bird/human hybrid thing talked to Chiron and I could tell they were trying to decide which cabin to put me in, either Zeus or Poseidon I could sense, and they decided Poseidon because there was no one there in that one, and the wanted to fill it up. (The cabins were in seperate rooms inside the tree, except I believe it was the Demeter cabin with the Poseidon cabin) But as soon as the bird/human hybrid thing and Chiron left, I jumped out the window and flew without wind or wings or anything supporting me. I just flapped my arms and it came so naturally, and I've had more than one dream where I've flown like this, where I felt so powerful and untouchable and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, but anyway, I flew to a city, and back to my house. My mom didn't even act as if I had gone anywhere, because as soon as I got there, we went to the grocery store or a Walmart or some sort of store like that, and I was going to tell my mom that I was a demigod, but then I woke up. Oh, and I forgot to add, while I was flying, I saw this weird guy, he was the only one watching me fly, but he was really dark all over, dark clothes and a dark hat, so I couldn't see his face, but he had every inch of skin covered, or not able to be seen. I think my dreams mean something. They both made me feel way different than the other demigods at my school, like, more powerful, like more than a child of the Big Three, but I'm just saying that's how they made me feel, I'm not insulting anybody. And I am starting to wonder if maybe my dreams are hinting that I have Zeus and Poseidon as my father? Like, one's my real father and the other one dated my mom. What do you think? Category:Blog posts